Aphrodite Darkblade
{edited by Bobkitteh and Stormeh, apparently.} {Get lost, Tale.} Info Aphrodite Aurum Silver Cassie Darkblade, more commonly known as Aphrodite, is an SAMBer whose main account is tsunamitiger112. Her first post was on May 28, 2016. She was stalking since December of 2015. However, she is still considered a newbie due to the fact that she first brought herself to the attention of the SAMB at large in 2017. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ಠ_ಠ Personality Aphrodite can be snappy and short-tempered, but is cheerful and random most of the time. She has a SAMB twin, Tigris, and is good friends with Eevee/Silver and Night Robin. She is also stalking Bobcat and Storm, just in case. Other Titles Aph, Aphy, Aphro, Tsunamitiger, Tsunami, Water, and her RL name Cassie. She is Queen of Venturiantale, princess of books, ruler of Minecraft, founder of Darksky, daughter of Hephaestus/Hermes, goddess of confusion and internet stress, and empress of polar bears for whatever reason. Appearance Images below. Aphrodite Gamer.PNG Aphrodite.PNG Cassie.jpg Fan Fiction Aphrodite writes PJO, HoO, HP, LoK, and other fanfictions. PJO - Aphrodite gave up on this long ago because she absolutely FAILS at writing in first person. HoO - Aphrodite finished. HP - Aphrodite is working on it, do not rush her. LoK - Aphrodite just begun a day ago. Original Creation Stories Aphrodite writes "Fighting Each Other," "Darksky," "Wolves," "Gems," "Reptilian," "Wolf Burn," "Apocalypse," and "The Books of Eras."y Fighting Each Other - A SAMB signup she never got to do and is putting off until later. Darsky - Currently working on it! Aphrodite has a signup and story thread that you could join. Wolves - Aphrodite almost finished but drifted, so she might come back to it eventually. Gems - Was not very thought out and consists of the same characters as Wolves. Aphrodite gave up. Reptilian - A story she loves with only four characters! Yes, she finally got OC control! Wolf Burn - Has not been started but is generally about the end of the world, and has nothing to do with wolves. Apocalypse - the Zombie apocalypse stopped by teenagers, was started and then she drifted away. Aphrodite promises to come back to it eventually. The Books of Eras - Was never really started, but Aphrodite already has ideas about the whole series, each book consisting of different characters! Flipsides Aphrodite doesn't really have any flipsides. Instead, she has four traits. Each one makes her appearance different, but when she doesn't use any of them she looks like she does in the Roman Attire and Casual. # Cool/Calm # Happy/Annoying # Nice/Peace # Battle/Rude Nice and Cool.PNG Knidness and war.PNG Pets Aphrodite recently had over 50 pets, but she decided to send them to magic land and started over. She, as of the time of this edit, has two bunnies, three cats, one owl, two dogs, and one rat. Amaya- Black and grey cat Stripes- Silver and grey cat Fern- Orange and white cat Blaze- Blue-grey and rainbow rabbit Frost(ing)- Pink, white, and red rabbit Colour- Rainbow owl Flame- Red, orange, and brown rat Kayla- Husky/goldren retriever mix dog Maki- Border collie dog Th-0.jpg Hjhhjh.jpg Jjjjjjj.PNG Owl.PNG Frost.PNG Blaze.PNG Ginger.PNG Silver tabby.PNG Black.PNG Quotes * "I'm not an idgit! My minions, back off and let me see her so I may bash her head in and make potato soup out of her brain cells." * "Do not offend my polar bear minions!" * "My friend, please take screenshot of the screenshot you took of me talking about screenshots so I may take a screen shot of that screenshot." * "Cool! :) Wait - how did - emoji - I didn't - KILL IT WITH SPAM! SLAY IT!" * "Children, the second this appears you must murder it with spam!" * "DEATH!" * "Seems legit." * "Gesundheit." * "Bobcat is amazing, but Aphrodite is fluffy." (Get your facts straight, idgit.) {Get out of here, Able.} {NUU I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ABLE, TALE STOP CHANGING IT!} {Tale you idgit I will have my revenge, stop blaming this on Tree} Random Facts * For no reason whatsoever she will randomly post memes that have nothing to do with conversation. * She has an obsession with Imagine Dragons, OwlCity and Fall Out Boy, so she was given these names by her friends - Believer, FallOutGirl, Century, Radio, and OwlForest. * Aphrodite insists on killing emoji and words she doesn't like with spam, kind of like how Bobcat destroys them with fire. * Aphrodite is now at war with Tale in a profile trolling kind of battle. And, no, Tale, you will never be forgiven. * Aphrodite has nothing against Able or Tree. Category:SAMBers in families Category:SAMBers Category:3rd Generation